


With Daniel’s Blessing

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [52]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: It was difficult for Sean to love again without feeling he was betraying Daniel.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	With Daniel’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #5, betrayal.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

The first stirrings Sean felt for Elijah felt like a betrayal. Maybe not the first. Those feelings were of pity for a kid who’d obviously been abused, but then things changed.

Sean wasn’t sure when lust turned to love, but both feelings produced tremendous guilt. Daniel was gone; yet even thinking about being with Elijah felt like cheating on the man he loved.

It was only the idea of Elijah leaving, of never seeing his beautiful face again, that had enabled Sean to conquer his fear and tell him how he felt. 

And to believe that he had Daniel’s blessing.


End file.
